


Pure Contentment

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [138]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: In Tony's opinion, Loki is the best pillow.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 52
Kudos: 302





	Pure Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> A while back I was looking for inspiration and Leikio prompted me with cuddles. I ended up with this XD I hope you like it!

“You know,” Loki remarked dryly, “there is other furniture in the tower.”

Tony bit down on his smile but didn’t move. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

He both felt and heard Loki’s sigh. It helped that he was currently lying sprawled on top of the demi-god with his head resting on Loki’s chest. His green silk shirt was one of the softest things Tony had ever laid on. Asgardian clothing was, admittedly, better than _anything_ on Earth.

It was no wonder Loki preferred to avoid Earth clothing as a general rule and simply throw on illusions.

“If you are determined to use an _associate_ as a resting place, I shall remind you there are other people residing in this tower.”

Tony shook his head, rubbing his cheek against the smooth material.

“Your chest is the best pillow,” he answered.

“I hardly see how I could improve on an _actual_ pillow.”

“You do,” Tony insisted.

He also went so far as to wiggle his hands around Loki’s sides, trying to squirm them under the mage in a hug. He felt the mage hesitate for a moment before acquiescing and shifting enough that Tony could manage it. He followed the action by twining his legs with Loki's.

They were as close as could be. The only thing that could _improve_ the cuddle was reciprocation.

Tony started a mental countdown from twenty, but he only got to twelve before Loki’s arm was sliding over his back and securely holding him in place. This time it was Tony’s turn to sigh as he relaxed more fully against the other man. Loki’s fingers started stroking against his side through his shirt, occasionally his pinkie would brush skin where Tony’s shirt had risen up.

It made Tony feel oddly… content.

It wasn’t a feeling he’d had much experience with before Loki had started living in the tower and being his occasional snuggle buddy. Tony was self-aware enough to realise that there was more to this _thing_ than a comfortable place to rest his head. Loki was probably aware of it too. 

But it had been a rough few years for them and the idea of thinking too hard about this? _Pushing_ this and seeing what would happen? Well, it wasn’t something either of them was really ready for.

It was why, for the moment, they were happy to keep it as simple as it was. 

A so-called pillow, a cuddle, and sometimes, even a few hours of napping without anyone looking for them.

When the lights started to dim without anyone speaking, Tony smiled against Loki’s chest and let his eyes fall closed. He couldn’t imagine anywhere or anyone else he’d rather be cuddling with.

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, sooner or later, these boys will make the final move with a kiss mid-cuddle and hand-holding which turns into not much change just more intimacy and their days together being "dates" and no one quite realises they're dating until that time they kiss in public and people go - "wait, what?" and they're like "erm, it's been seven months?" and them shaking their heads at everyone before going back to kissing XD


End file.
